


Beyond control

by vendettadays



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Keyla’s hands shook, but she still knew how to fly.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Keyla Detmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Beyond control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).



Keyla clenched her hands and watched as her knuckles went white before relaxing. She did this again and again. No matter how many times she tightened her hands, they still shook, fingers trembling beyond her control.

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, holding the air in for a moment before exhaling through her nose just as Dr Culber had taught her.

‘Detmer.’

Keyla jolted, eyes opening quickly. ‘Burnham.’

Burnham’s gaze flicked to Keyla’s hands before focusing back on her face. She gripped Keyla’s shoulder.

‘Great piloting out there, Detmer. I wouldn’t have made it out if it weren’t for you.’   



End file.
